The Teacher's Aid
by Emmaray96
Summary: When a new teacher comes to a small town, it will forever change on teacher's aid forever
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer "The characters are based off those of Xena and Gabrielle however this is a uber story so their name will be changed.**

**Sex warning and Disclaimer "I personal have not had sex with anyone yet however in this story there will have love senses between two woman, if you are too young to understand please skip this story."**

**A moment to thank all you who read and review this story, am still learning so any ideals please feel free to PM me on here and let know how I can become a better writer. Also a thank you to a very funny woman who helped me out with love senses as well.**

**Once again thank you Emma :)**

**Intro: Amanda is a senior this year in high school as she is on the path of finding out who she wants to become in life a sub in her history class changes her, not only the ideals and thoughts of this small town girl but her life as well.**

* * *

_**In Class**_

It was Monday for Amanda, it was like hell getting up early just to set in a room listen to her teacher talk about what they be learning this in each class this year. Amanda tried to keep her sea green eyes open in home room but she was failing at the tasks. A late night with her family talking about what she was going to do after high school yet again. Like most seniors in her class she had no clue what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, she knew she wanted to see the world and to travel to far away lands and see everything passed this small town she lived in. However finding this dream job with loads of cash was never real for her, she knew that she still had four more years of college ahead of her and was praying like hell that she would find herself and this job.

Amanda herself was a shy with a few friends, she mainly kept her nose in a book most days in even in the summer. She began reading like most children do with her mother and father at bed time. It was mainly her father who would read to her, as she got older she began to read to him and soon as a young pre-teen she began reading the newspaper alongside him, they both looked like twins by the time Amanda had made it to high school, both with their eggs in front of them untouched because they where invested in the story, as they both would always run a little late for work and school. Amanda's mother and little sister where just the same as well, both where home bodies and cared deeply about friends and family.

Amanda had one teacher in school she loved, as a mother her name was Mrs. White she was her history teacher. Over the summer Mrs. White had passed away being that she well into her eighty it was natural cause but still broke Amanda's heart knowing that she would not longer see her in the halls and her senior year in history was going to suck with out her there. Mrs. White was one of those teachers who could get everyone to fall in love with history, if making board games, to writing about being in a time period she made each year better.

Amanda classes where broken up as she had online class from the college and most days would stay over in Mrs. White class to get caught up with her home work until her little sister was done in after school programs. Now what was she going to do, she no longer have a quite place with her own lab top. She also became Mrs. White student aid over the past year and now it would be a teacher she would only compare to he beloved teacher.

Home room and English was over and Amanda next class would be what use to Mrs. White class room she walked slowly into the classroom wishing that she could just skip this class. She found her set in the front, as she place her lab top down and sat there thinking of what movie she be watching with this teacher knowing the school most likely did not have time to find a replacement yet.

In walked the vice principal, with her curly blonde hair was not fooling anyone she was a hard ass, "Ok class let's settle down, Dr Achlys Dione will be your teacher from here on out," she said as she waited for the other woman to walk into the room as she walked out of the room the whole class was quite. A tall woman with raven hair pulled back in a pony tail like she was going for a run after class, she did not look like most of Amanda's teacher of course we are talking about woman who are in there late forties, most them had the mom jeans and welcome back shirts with little school buses. Not this teacher she had low riding blue jeans and a black tank top shirt, they had given her a jacket to wear but was in her hand with the school's logo on it.

"Good morning class," the teacher said with no one saying a word she smiled as she tried again, "I say good morning and you say," she tried to get the class to see she was not a hard ass like the one who just left.

"Good morning," a few of Amanda's class mate said as she walked over to her desk.

"As you may all heard the news that Mrs. White had passed away over the summer, am very sorry for you all, I personally loved that she found away to make history so much fun, as I had her my senior year as well. Am also sorry for you seniors because your stuck with me until the end of the year for all you underclassmen there will be a new history soon," the doctor said as she walked up and down the rolls to see all the new faces as well stop on girl from texting in her class.

"As you all know this is the Mythology 101 and 102 we will be going over myths all over the world, now lets started with getting to know each other, so lets see you have any questions for me," Dr. Dione stopped talking as one guy raised his hand in the back.

"How old are you and is there a Mr. Dione," The guys asked as it was a personal question.

"You are asking about my degree I have a PhD and a Ma where I can run my own investigations as a Principal Investigatoe for a cultural resource management firm. As for my age I will be thirty this October, and no there not a Mr. Dione unless you count my father, is there any other questions," Dr. Dione asked as she looked around the room.

Amanda was the only one who kept up with what this woman real job was and raised her hand, "I don't have a question more a statement, so as an Archaeology always be something your into, must not pay that well if your teacher a group of high schoolers," Amanda said as she led back in her set. The rest of the class began to think Dr. Dione was the female Indiana Jones but Amanda knew better as she had already sent in a letter to her local archaeological society they had set up at the college.

The doctor smiles as she listen to the rest of the class talk about how cool her job must be. "Your name Miss," she finally asked as the class settled back down.

"Amanda, Amanda Hill," the blonde said as she looked down at her desk.

"Well Miss Hill if you are interested the local archaeological society is taken on a few new members have you applied, I can get you that information if you like," the doctor said as she smiled at her, making Amanda turn red just a little.

"Yes I have, it was set up at the college and I have already sent it in over the weekend," Amanda said as she looked into those deep blue eyes now stand in front of her.

"Wonderful I can not wait to read it then, you know you will be asked to going into the field as well," the doctor made sure Amanda knew she would be miss some classes.

"Yes I know I have set it where all my classes can be taken online, and it is during fall break so I will not be missing class here," Amanda a little sure of herself.

Her new found teacher only nodded her head as she walked away from her and began the walk back to her desk. Amanda could not help herself as she watched her. The doctor held herself every well in a class room, the body was perfection and she knew it as well. It show in the way she talked and now in the way she walked back to the front of the class.

"Let's began with what is Mythology, The term mythology can refer either to a collection of myths or to the study of myths. According to Alan Dundas, a myth is a sacred narrative explaining how the world and humankind assumed their present form, although, in a very broad sense, the word can refer to any traditional Lincoln defines myth as "ideology in narrative form". Myths may arise as either truthful depictions or overelborated accounts of historical events, as allegory for or personification of natural phenomena, or as an explanation of ritual. They are transmitted to convey religious or idealized experience, to establish behavioral models, and to teach. Early rival classifications of Greek mythos by Euhemerus, Plato's Phaegrus, and Sallustius were developed by the Neo-Platonists and revived by Renaissance mythography's as in the Theologia mythological. Nineteenth-century comparative mythology reinterpreted myth as evolution toward science, "disease of language" or misinterpretation of magical ritual. Later interpretations rejected opposition between myth and science, such as Jungain archetypes, "metaphor of spiritual potentiality", or fixed mental architecture. Tension between Campbell's comparative search for monomyth or Ur-myth and anthropological mythologists' skepticism of universal origin has marked the 20th century. Further, modern mythopoeic such as fantasy novels, manga, and urban legend, with many competing artificial mythoi acknowledged as fiction, supports the idea of myth as ongoing social practice."she began to talk and each word sound so sweet from her lips as if Amanda was a small child again in a candy store wanting just one more thing. Amanda began to day-dream of what this teacher would be like personal.

Amanda had day dreams like this but never a real person always an actress she would never meet. Amanda had always know there was something different about herself but never really come out about being a lesbian. Why should she when there where no woman she wanted to date in school, all them seem to be invested in the mall, a movie, what to wear, and how to act. She had always been the one against the grain, she never fit into one box her whole life. She had done her research on being lesbian and she knew that was the closest box she fit. There where jokes about getting a cat, cutting your hair off, only listen to lesbian singers. It was more noticeable in gym class as she look around the room to see everyone changing in front of her she would walk past them to the bathroom stall or shower to change. She thought it was written on her forehead then.

"Miss Hill... Miss Hill... Amanda... class is over," the teacher said as Amanda woke from her day-dream.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Dione, it will not happen again," Amanda said as she grab up her things from her desk.

"It is alright, thinking about Mrs. White and please call me Achlys," her teacher said as she looked in those sea green eyes as they nodded back at her. "I know you where use to coming in here as an aid I would like to keep it that way, if you do not mind being mine as well." she finished saying.

All Amanda heard in her head was "being mine" as she nodded her head once more and began to walk out the door. Standing the in hallway Amanda lead back on the wall and took a breath, she had a crush on her teacher. Amanda should feel her heart racing as if she just went for a mile run. How was she going to get her class work done when all she wanted to do was take Mrs. Dione right there on her own desk. To feel those cherry lips on her own, to feel that sun-kissed skin on her own.

* * *

"Shit," Amanda said as she looked down at her paper she had lunch and then the online class then her last class would be an aid for a teacher, something she forgot to ask Miss Dione. Amanda was thankful she was headed outside to meet up with a friend someone to take her mind off her new teacher was good news to her. As she walked out to the gym is where she found her friend Elise, as normal she was shooting baskets working on her game .

"Hey are you going to stop for lunch," Amanda called out as her friend. Elise was about the same age but was very mush into sports of any kind and worked out all the time it was her life. They both had went to the same schools growing up, became fast friends from the very first day of school. Amanda did not mind working out with her friend and enjoyed running along side her was they kept time with each other and pushed each other to do better. If only Amanda could push Elise in homework as she did as they both worked out. Elise was a little shorter than Amanda but not by much she had red hair and light green eyes she was dating a jock on the football team and Amanda was happy for her but still it meant less time they would have together to talk about what is going on in their lives.

"Hey, yea am coming sorry," Elise said as she sat next to her own lunch box.

"So you liking your classes," Amanda asked as she watched her friend look disappointed at her lunch.

"Yea me and Zack have home room together so that rocks and then I have this after this it is English then History, oh my gosh it's going to suck with Mrs. White," Elise said as she pulled out every from her lunch box.

"What's the matter with your lunch," Amanda asked.

"Nothing if I was Jill, look at this snacks and chips, I can't eat this junk," Elise said as she thru it all back in the box once again.

"Jill is the youngest one right," Amanda asked unsure of herself. Well Elise mother seemed to have a child each year from the moment she knew Elise and now them being a senior she had four older bothers one older sister and a load of foster bothers and sisters now. Elise was the last of her real family but her mother and father wanted more given both their ages they could not have any more so fostering was the next best thing.

"Jill the newest one but she older than Mike and Frank she about what ten I think," Elise said unsure of herself as well as she knew her household was full.

"You want mine am kind of not in the mood to eat anyway I can always pick something up on my way to college, seeing how I get out sooner than you," Amanda kept reminding Elise that she was already going to college part-time.

"Alright you got the brains in our friendship but I got all the looks," Elise said joking at Amanda, " hey where you going to go now that Mrs. White no longer there you just going to go home and do your classes there, Elise asked as she began to pick at her friend lunch box.

"Well Dr. Dione said she like me to be her teacher's aid but am not sure and that I could still use her room for my classes, I really don't know," Amanda said as she could see someone walking into the gym.

"It would rock if you could then you could help me with history, is she cool," Elise asked as the woman walked right up to both them.

"I don't think am that cool but I like to think am fair," Dr. Dione said as she smiled at Amanda.

"Elise this is Dr. Dione your new history teacher," Amanda said.

"No fucking away she what all of eighteen," Elise said as she smiled at Amanda thinking it was all a joke.

"Thank you Elise in some strange way it made me feel better, but please watch your language on school grounds," the teacher said raising one eye brow.

"Is there anything I can help you with Miss. Dione," Amanda asked trying to keep her friend out of trouble.

"I was hoping to get your help on getting into Mrs. White computer and finding the fields she had for her lesson plans, If I know Mrs. White she had already planed out this year for all her classes I like to in some way stay with her plans as much as I can," The teacher said as Amanda got up and both head back into the class room.

* * *

Amanda was alone in the class room with the woman she was crushing on. Miss Dione sat behind the computer as Amanda moved in closer to see what was on the computer screen. Amanda could smell the leather and what as a fade smell of motor oil still on Miss Dione, it was so wonderful. Miss Dione smiled at her as she got up from the chair as she said, "I'll let you try to find them, I have no clue where the test papers are or what the next class is or any of her lesson plans could be on the computer."

"I'll look she was always funny where she put things like that under some funny file name am sure," Amanda said as she sat down and began to open files.

"Am going to get something from the lunch room for you and me," Miss Dione said as she got close to Amanda left ear. Amanda bussed turning all kinds of red as her teacher walked out of the room. Amanda looked at the screen once again but her mind once again was leaving her.

_Day Dream_

_"It's just you and me" Miss Dione said as she helped herself on the desk looking Amanda right in her eyes as if she could see right into her soul. Amanda smiled as she looked down just a little, Amanda could feel a hand on her face as it pulled back into those deep blue pool that were called Achlys eyes. Amanda could also feel the wetness between her legs increasing with every touch. Achlys leaded down her body now so close to Amanda's she could feel the heat between them. As Achlys lead in for the kiss, Amanda was finally going to know what those cherry red lips could do, Achlys whispered her names, "Amanda, this is for you." Amanda smiled awaiting the kiss to happen. _

"Amanda I got this for you," Achlys said a little harsher than before. Amanda broke out of the day-dream she was having her legs still wet for that day-dream now looking at her teacher trying her best to act like nothing had happen while she was out of the room.

"Uh Um thank you Miss Dione, you really did not have to get me anything I be leaving until last period anyway," Amanda said trying to hide the fact her whole body was turn on her and now she was red all over. It was like your mom finds your playboys in your all over again.

"Well I got you just a sandwich, well I that's what they called it, looks more like three-year old bread and gods only know," Achlys said smiling at the lunch she brought back.

"Thank you but I learned not to eat what's in the lunch room, not unless you really like the bathroom," Amanda said taken away the food and placing in the trash.

"Really that bad and please call me Achlys you're a senior," Achlys said as she looked at the computer screen.

"Oh sorry I found them for you they are all under her grand children's names the oldest is 101 and 102 then the next are your three class where you break it down in 101. It would be easy if you place them in your own files as well change the password," Amanda said as she brought up the files.

"I don't know how to thank you," Achlys said as she looked at the computer and gave Amanda a huge while she was still in the chair.

"Not a big deal but I really need to leave now, I got to pick up some books from the college and then be back here of your last class, if you still want me to be your aid," Amanda said as she got up and got her things ready to leave.

"Yes I love for you to be mine, thank you Amanda I know how hard this is for you," Achlys said as she helped her with her things and open the door for her. As Amanda walked to the parking lot setting in her car trying to get the day dream to leave her alone before she left once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing this story.

It means a lot to me knowing that so many like it and would like the next chapter.

I will go a head and say am sorry is some these are late do to the fact I still in class

studies come first.

Also a big thank to my friend who is helping me out!

Emma :)

?

Amanda was so happy that school had ended for everyone else as she quickly passed a note to her friend Elise. All it said was, "Call me at seven, I have something to ask you." Elise just nodded her head as she left the class room, Amanda could tell that her friend was a little worried about her, Amanda had never passed notes in class not after middle school. Now here she was rushing to give her friend a note before she left. Amanda smiled as she went back to find her set worried that Miss Dione would say something to her about the note but nothing was said. The teacher did what normally Mrs. White would have sat at her computer desk quietly as Amanda working on all her new-found homework and studies. Typing away at the computer Amanda tried to block out the sexy teacher in her head as she tried to finish her work. It was not working out that well for her. Miss Dione was now at the board writing down what would be going on the class for the next day. As she dropped the chalk once again is when Amanda looked up to an ass of perfection, it was the shape of an apple with no underwear line as the jeans themselves looked to be pained on the teacher. Amanda could not help but take her eyes off her screen and look at it, as her own body began to fail her between her legs she could feel herself getting wet.

"Amanda," a drake hair teenage popped her head into room as she yelled at her sister.

"What," Amanda said mad that she would not be able to have a day-dream about that apple-shaped ass now.

"You ready, I don't have to say over it's only day one of classes you know," her sister said as she closed the door waiting on the other side.

"Your sister," Miss Dione asked as she smiled at Amanda turning about five shades of red.

"Yea," Amanda said quietly and place all her things into her backpack and open the door.

"Don't be to hard on her and I'll see you in the morning," Miss Dione said as Amanda walked out the door pissed off about how her sister acted as she entered the room. A few short words with her sister as they went home for the afternoon. Amanda rushed through dinner and talking with her family about her plans for after college.

?

Elise would be calling soon and Amanda would have to explain what was going on with her. How do you tell your best friend that you came at school today by just looking at Miss Dione bending down to pick up a piece of chalk. Amanda began to over think everything as the phone rang, "Hello," Amanda said very shyly.

"What the hell is the matter," Elise said as she yelled into the phone.

"Well am fine thank you," Amanda said trying to joke around with her friend.

"The last time you gave me a note it was because your fish died and still to this day you refuse to get a pet," Elise said as she was in no joking mood.

"No has nothing to do with Frankie the fish, I need to ask you something but it's kind of personally so you can not tell anyone," Amanda made sure that last was very clear.

"Ok am setting down for this one," Elise said waiting on her friend to finish her story.

" I need to know what you did before you had coitus," Amanda asked trying to her cool.

"I never had coitus I don't think why," Elise said unsure of the world her friend just used

"Yes you have, coitus is another word for sex," Amanda yelled a little on the phone.

"Oh my god why did you say so, yes I had sex before," Elise said laughing a little on the phone.

" Because I did, I have a problem that I need your help with," Amanda said as she took a deep breath before beginning her story, "Here my problem I came at school today, not like I wanted to but there was someone in class that well I guess I really like. The problem is they are older than me and most likely don't give a shit if I live or breath, what can I do to help keep my mind off them, I have done some research but it's not really that helpful," Amanda said finally taken a breath.

"First off who is he, second it's normal for to happen in class, third of all why don't you just tell them you like them," Elise said as she waited for her friend.

"I can't they are leaving soon as well but I could never tell them how I feel, just tell what you did before you had a boyfriend," Amanda said her voice sound a little moody.

"Well for me cold showers worked and finding a new hobby may help, oh and masturbating lots and lots of masturbating," Elise said laughing on the phone.

"Cute there Elise but I could never touch myself, I mean really do you know who you are talking to," Amanda said as she tried not to think about too much.

"I know try cold showers and maybe take a weight training class or something to get your mind of whoever it is," Elise said as both girls where being yelled at to clean up the dishes and their room. One good-bye and the phone call end.

* * *

Amanda did whatever teenager normally would have at home washing the dishes and taken a shower and getting ready for bed. Once she was alone in the shower she begin to think about what Elise said about masturbating, but how and could you do this standing up. It was going to take a little research before Amanda would feel conformable trying this in the shower. Amanda turned down the hot water and now standing in only cold water her body wanted to jump right now as she did so, she said to herself "How in hell can anyone take a cold shower, how is that helpful." Amanda now thinking that everything she found out from her friend was wrong, she finally when to bed mad and thinking that there was nothing she could do to stop her thinking about Miss Dione.

***Dream***

_Amanda was alone in class there was no one there but her and Miss Dione. The teacher did what she normally would testing Amanda will power not to dry hump her right there in the class room like a wild dog in heat. Miss Dione in her very tight blue jeans, and low-cut tank top bent right in front of Amanda as she was going to get out of her desk. Looking down at those bright blue eyes Amanda could feel her whole body turn red as Miss Dione place both her hands on Amanda's knees. As she rose up just a little Amanda could hear Miss Dione said "Don't you want me Amanda?" She could not speak only nodding her head as Miss Dione worked very quickly on pulling of underwear and raising her skirt up as a flash on her face and black hair disappeared under the white of her own skirt. Miss Dione breath was very warm as she begin her attack on in inside of Amanda's upper thigh with soft kisses and using her tough very well her teacher breath was right where Amanda wanted it to be for so long as Amanda lead her head back awaiting the next feeling is when the light in her room came on. "Lets go Amanda time for school, come on now it's Friday," Amanda's mother called from the door way._

Amanda mad that she would not finish her dream now could also feel that it was very wet under the covers. Amanda did not move for a moment fearful her mother would see it and worry that she was peeing the bed was the only thing running threw her mind as she sat up and yelled at her mom she was getting up.

* * *

In her class all she kept thing about was the dream she had a cold shower did not help this morning and cool rag on her clit did not help as the web had told her it would. Amanda was going to find something that would take up her time away from Miss Dione and those fucking jeans she wore, the way she smelled as well like motor oil mixed with her leather jacket she would always pulled off in the middle of class showing her perfectly round breast it was like she was doing this just to test Amanda. Well it was not going to work she was not going to give in, she was going to fight this to the bitter end. Amanda began her last class of the day as she always did setting with her back to most the class and close to the teacher desk. She looked around the room before she typed in on the search "lesbian sex for beginners". Amanda began to read about how a lesbian sex really worked for a few web sites mainly the thing was to know yourself or have a little me time to find out what you like to have an orgasm, as she began to read all the different types of sex like using a toy or not, they mainly said for first timers it was best for the other person to know, also to not be fearful to let the other person how what worked for you to have an orgasm without anyone. Before she knew it the class was over and Amanda still reading as Miss Dione come up to Amanda desk and smiled at her. Amanda looked up to find those blue eyes looking deep into her soul.

"Am sorry Miss Dione I get out, I know must have plans of some kind," Amanda said as she closed her lab top.

"No your fine Amanda and please call me Achlys," the teacher said as she smiled was a little smaller now.

"Oh well I better be off anyway my little sister will be waiting for me," Amanda said as she stood up knowing she was being untruthful with her teacher.

"Amanda I would like to ask you something, well more like something that my benefit you and a few others, I have set some time after class for the dig we will be going on in a matter of weeks, I would like it if you come and give your comments about this project," Achlys said a little cold.

"Yeah that would be great when is it," Amanda asked as she took out a pen.

"I'll write it for you along with my cell phone number this way you can reach me if you need a ride or anything," Achlys said as she smiled handing the note over to Amanda. The fresh red face student walked out of the class room as she looked down at the time and place seven at local park. Amanda called her mother and father both would not be home until six so it was feed yourself for dinner, her little sister was staying with a friend for the weekend so the house was empty for a few hours. Amanda smiled at the thought she would be home alone for a while she could finally try the one thing she thought would never happen to her.

* * *

Amanda alone in an empty house, she found herself in her room unsure what she should do to get rid of the want the need to feel someone's hand on her own skin. As she undressed herself and was getting in the shower Amanda looked over her own body. Her long reddish hair going just pass her sounders if she moved her hair just right it would cover her breast but not the nipple. Her breasts were small she thought and light pink as the cooler air hit then they became hard. Looking down her body she was happy she was slim and she could make out the line of she six-pack she was working so very hard to keep. As she looked down at her own pussy she never really looked at it before other than to wash it and shave it when her friend Elise made fun of her for not shaving the hair there. As she looked at the one body part that only had one use until today, as she read once again on her phone what each part was getting to know them and naming them off without looking back at her phone she was as ready as any nerd would be ready to pass the test she was hoping away.

As Amanda entered the shower she began to picture Miss Dione once again on her knees in front of Amanda her lips coming ever so close to Amanda very wet and willing body. Amanda placed her hand in a spot it had never been before her hand unsettling and unsure what it master was asking it to do as she claimed herself and began to use her middle finger to find her clit, it would be a small pedal that would be hard. It did not take Amanda long to find it as just the feel of her finger putting pressure on it made Amanda's eyes open on why people made a very big deal about sex. As she began to move it around in a small circle she could feel her legs wanting to give out on her as she knew now that she would not be able to stand to finish the this test. At the edge of the tub Amanda found herself falling slowly back in the tub as her fingers worked on her body. The feeling was like any other she had felt in her short life time. Amanda could feel something inside of building up as she worried that her body could not handle such a feeling, is when she could feel that her body was holding on and ready for such an act. Her fingers still doing what they were told Amanda felt what had built up inside of her just let go as she yelled out her teacher's name as she came into her own hand. This what everyone had told her about the feeling of freedom from the world to have a moment to feel that weight off her was empowering. Amanda finished her shower hopping this would help her in the long run of freeing herself from the want or need for her teacher.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Amanda could not face her family at that moment fearful that it would be written all over her face the act she had done in the shower, that she left for the park an hour before she was needed there. Taken her i-pod out of the car she was going to walk a little before seeing her teacher again, hoping that if she was a little tired she would not think about Miss Dione in such a way other than what she really was to her. As Amanda began to walk see could see her teacher and the vice principal talking near by near a one of the walking trails, taken the one that was not close to both them Amanda put on her hoody in hopes they would not notice her as she turned up the song and began to walk with her head down. Looking at nothing but her feet for what seemed like forever even just be about three songs in Amanda hit what felt like a wall, as began to think what a dumb ass she must look like she notice another pair of shoes now in front of her. Looking up there stood the woman of her dreams the woman she thought about what seemed like in everything she was doing lately. Her eyes a little red from what looked like she had cried, worried that she would say the wrong thing Amanda just moved to the side as she kept her eyes down and softy said, "Sorry I did not see you there."

"Amanda," Achlys said with a questioning in her voice.

"Yes, Miss Dione," Amanda said as she moved out of her way to let what look to be a very hurt woman by.

"What are you doing here, I mean you very early for our meeting," Achlys said try to claim herself down from what had just happen to her moments ago.

"I know but I was really board at the house and well I had nothing better to than walk around so I thought why not here," Amanda said with a sheepish smile.

"I see, well do mind if I walk with you, I need something to clear my mind," Achlys said as she smiled back at the now reddish face young woman.

"Sure if you want to," Amanda said as she pulled out one the ear phones out of her ear.

"What are you listen to," Achlys asked.

"Am not sure if you heard of them but they are called Theory of a Dead Man, it what I like however," Amanda said as she handed over the ear phone for her teacher to wear.

"I would not think you would like a rock band like them but I guess we all have our little surprises," Achlys said as she put the ear phone in and they both began to walk very close together listen to Amanda play list. Amanda smiled as Achlys pulled them both closer together as they walked in the park waiting for the rest of the class to make to the park.


End file.
